Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improved system of steering a bicycle, motorcycle or other two-wheeled power vehicle or all terrain vehicle (including watercraft and snowmobiles) via a dampened, structurally supported multi-post mounting area for the controls.
2. Prior Art
Off-road motorcycles are well known forms of transportation, generally used as a leisure or a competition activity. They are built for use on rough, challenging terrain and riding them usually requires maneuvering through turns and overjumps and obstacles. Thus, the responsiveness of the machine to the rider and the ability of the rider to stay physically able to maintain control are critical to avoiding injury and achieving competition success.
Currently xe2x80x9cfork bracketsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctriple clampsxe2x80x9d provide a one-dimensional function of holding upper suspension components in relation to a central steering stem and being a place to mount handlebars with rider controls. These parts are typically a one-piece aluminum die cast that has a solid lower handlebar mount or a single post lower bar mount that passes through said part incorporating a stiff durometer rubber dampener inset into the upper and lower plane.
Triple clamps with a solid lower bar mount (cast into it or bolted down to it) transmit every jolt and bump traversed by the vehicle through to the operator. They also provide no capability to handle or diffuse the harmonic of vibration. Both of these traits leave the operator fatigued before his time, potentially suffering from xe2x80x9cchronic exertional compartment syndrome of the forearmxe2x80x9d, (commonly known as xe2x80x9carm pumpxe2x80x9d), blistered hands, a tingling feeling in the arms and hands and an increasingly lessened ability to control his vehicle. With the current market containing many new models of handlebars that are larger in diameter and often double-walled or in some way rigid by design and the proliferation of models with stiffer frame designs the physical symptoms described above are somewhat magnified.
Clamps with a single rubber dampener at each bar mounting point suffer by design as every time the vehicle handlebars make contact with the ground or experiences a sharp jolt or harsh landing they twist in the area were the rubber encased bar mount bolt passes through the triple clamp. This leaves the operator with skewed handlebars and controls until he tears down the assembly and re-locates it or reefs on it to xe2x80x9cencouragexe2x80x9d it back into a straight setting. Dampening of the transmition of sharp jolts and shock, vibration etc is also extremely limited due to the stiff rubber compound necessary in an attempt to limit the previously mentioned symptom.
The object of the present invention is to enable the operator to control his vehicle better for longer periods of time without the potential for handlebar misalignment or premature physical fatigue.
The multi-post design facilitates the use of softer durometer dampening compounds, as these dampeners are no longer relied upon to be part of the clamps structural support system. The structural design of the multi-post clamp, while providing a dampening action, gives forth a positive feel to the operator. There is no sensation of xe2x80x9cvaguenessxe2x80x9d of the front wheel as it relates to the selection of a directional path via intended obstacles. Furthermore the design allows xe2x80x9ctuneabilityxe2x80x9d via adjustable captured dampener length and differing durometer dampeners located strategically according to conditions, model characteristics and operator preference.
The present invention is a predominately machined aluminum piece incorporating stainless steel and/or titanium hardware with a dampening agent arranged in a system of structure and encapsulation to eliminate the negative aspects of current/prior art outlined above.